Crash and Ryan meet WALL-E
Crash and Ryan meet WALL-E is a new movie. Summary Ryan and the gang have travelled to the future to find that Earth has been deserted due to the amount of trash and is now lifeless. Only a lone trash compacting robot named WALL-E remains and longs for someone to love and hold hands with. Ryan and the gang now have to help WALL-E win over the heart of EVE and teach her about friendship and romance. Plot Traveling to the future The film starts with the 12th Doctor with Sci-Ryan and his Swan Princess friend, Odette, preparing the TARDIS for its next journey through time. Thomas then arrives, and tells Sci-Ryan that Ryan is helping Sci-Twi understand magic while he has just picked up the signal of a Waste Allication Load Lifter Earth Class robot in the future. Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting Wall-E The TARDIS arrives in the year 2805, but everyone are shocked to find out that the planet is covered in garbage and devoid of any life at all. Crash hears the song coming from the distance and tells them he feels metal moving along the ground and feels it is compacting trash into cubes and stacking them up. Sean says he believes that Crash and Oswald have found the robot, awarding them with some cookie cake he had brought for the trip. Adagio asks why he didn't tell them about the cookie cake and Oisin whispers that he had intended it to be a surprise for Sonata, as it was her birthday. Ryan tells Aria what birthday is it which Aria points to Sonata then Ryan hugs Aria and kissed Meg on the cheek. Thomas goes off following the song. As he does, it gets louder and he sees a robot. Ryan and the others arrive and Matau saw a cockroach with the robot. The robot curls itself into a box, frightened. Meg Griffin tells them that Nate was a normal kid like her boyfriend, Ryan and how Nate find a device called the Yo-kai Watch and met some Yo-kai like Whisper and Jibanyan. The robot approaches and holds out a hand to Ryan. Ryan shakes it, while Cody admires the towers of trash he has made. The robot introduces himself as WALL-E and Ryan introduces himself as Ryanagio Dazzle but WALL-E is curious.. Work day/A plant The next morning, WALL-E recharges and everyone goes out. Taking the plant back/The red dot/Meeting EVE At the end of the day, they head back to WALL-E's house. Bringing EVE Home/Showing EVE the plant Later, EVE is trying to find signs of life. Eventually, everyone manages to come next to EVE at the dock yards, which she destroyed a bunch of tankers in. Crash asks Ryan if he's born a siren or made and Ryan answers made and he feels that he have his siren powers. No use/Going into Space Ryan puts EVE on the roof of WALL-E's home, and everyone leaves. When the scout ship returns, it takes EVE. Cody puts on Twilight's crown then he turn into a demon. He yanks him off and the claw goes in the ship. Ryan then calls for WALL-E to come and rescue EVE and they'll come with him. They got onto the ship and it flies up with Cody in his demon form follows it. The others hang onto the rocket In space/The Axiom/the Cleaning Bots/Security Bots and Grover The ship goes for a long time and finally reaches the ship that keeps every human , called the Axiom. They ride into the ship and a claw removes the other Eve drones and places them down. Meeting John and Mary/Auto and the Captain In the elevator, Ryan and the Dazzlings sing a song as WALL-E watches EVE. Cleaning Room/the escape/fugitives now As the gang makes their way to the Cleaning Room, EVE gives them the silent treatment. Nur tells her that he swears on the River Styx that they had nothing to do with the plant, as last time they checked, she had it. Ryan nods and recounts the time he made a vow of everlasting love to Meg and help Odette. EVE is given a device that can shut her off with a click of a button. Ryan have the robots polish Orla's Keyblade for her. WALL-E and the gang watch in horror as what looks like the cleaning robots torture EVE. Ryan uses his magic to break free, and Apocalypse punches the barrier keeping him and the others in, but WALL-E uses his laser to break free. Ryan told Ryanara that both he and Ryan make a great team and they get WALL-E and cause a breakout. EVE gets mad at them for this. Then another gets their picture, making them fugitives. The pod back to Earth/GO-4 has the plant! EVE takes WALL-E and the gang to an escape pod and tells them to go back to Earth. Showing the Captain the plant/Auto is behind it all Everyone hides while EVE goes to the Captain. Ryan decides to follow her and said to his friends that helping others is his directive and Sean agrees. The others stay put to teach WALL-E how to hold hands and say "I love you". Rigby (EG) tells Odette to stay with him. In the Captain's room, he is playing with the toy ship, but is completely hopeless. EVE and Ryan burst. Rebooting/Giant WALL-Es/M-O to the rescue EVE, Ryan and the gang wake up in the trash pit, where they are stuck. Suddenly, two giant WALL-Es start pushing trash cubes into the air lock, with EVE and WALL-E still in them. Ryan gasps as the WALL-Es scoop up EVE and WALL-E and turn the trash into cubes. They try to escape the air lock, when M-O appears. The tiny bot scurries to the rescue, and manages to stop the doors from closing. The giant WALL-Es notice this and act swiftly. Later, Ryan looks at WALL-E and thanks the WALL-As. Orla and Oisin takes a look at the damage WALL-E took, and asks for someone to help him. After M-O cleans WALL-E, Ryan sighs sadly that Sean would miss Earth and Mai tells Ryan to help the Captain stop Auto. They separate and go to find other fugitive bots. Rallying the other fugitive bots/The Captain's message/Battle in the hallway In the hallway, a Security Bot is patrolling the halls when he hears a noise come from a closet. He opens it, and inside the fugitive Paint Bot. The gang sing the song Put on your Sunday cloths while Crash uses some cards and unlatches the band holding the massage bot's arms and he completly obliterates them. Ryan and the Captain vs Auto/Getting to the plaza Up in the bridge, The Captain tricks Auto into thinking he has the plant. Auto falls for it and foes to see him. But, Ryan climbs through the hole and Leonard the King Pig pulled Ryan away from the Holo detector button saying "Not by the hairs of my chiny, chin, chin!". Owlette arrives and fights Leonard then Auto orders Ryan "Stand down, Ryan. Don't activate the Holo detector." but the Captain says to Ryan "Go, Ryan! Press that button!" Owlette, Catboy and the 12th Doctor send Go-4 falling from a window then Ryan pressed the Holo Detector button saying "This isn't how you will end it, Auto. You can't stop me.". Meanwhile, one Security bot has survived, but Oisin kills it. Sci-Ryan recycles the Security bots and turns them into washing machines and clothes dryers. EVE and the gang make it to the plaza. Gekko tells them to put it in the holo detector, while the plaza fills up with people. A screen appears and shows the Captain fighting with Auto. Auto deactivates the Holo detector/WALL-E's death Ryan tells the people "Attention, everyone. This is Ryan, the Prime-prince of Friendship and we are having a slight malfunction with the auto-pilot." Leonard gets angry and spins Auto's wheel to knock everyone into the wall.. Catboy, Gekko and Owlette cling on to Orla and fight off any falling debris. Sean and Mai help out Ryanata. Ryan clings on the controls and watches as Auto presses the Holo detector button and WALL-E tries to stop the detector. Cody watches in horror, knowing what Auto was about to do. Auto zaps the button with his taser. WALL-E slips and gets crushed. Rigby (EG) and Odette look on in horror. Back on Earth/Fixing WALL-E Back on Earth, the Cockroach is still waiting when the Axiom lands. Ryan volunteers. EVE flies off carrying WALL-E and the gang follows. Mai opens the door to WALL-E's home and EVE finds the parts to fix him. Ryan opens up WALL-E's solar panels then, with Oisin, they blast a hole in the celling and Ryan puts WALL-E in the sunlight hoping that he's better. Ending/Credits As the Captain teaches the passengers of the Axiom how to farm, EVE, WALL-E and the others hang out. Then Ryan talks to Thomas that EVE and WALL-E are in love like Odette and Derek, Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna agree. As Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna dance, Ryan and the Dazzlings sing "Down to Earth" and they gain their anthro-siren forms and Odette goes to the TARDIS. Ryan and the others follow Odette into the TARDIS and travel back to the present. The end credits roll. Trivia *will be good guest stars in this film. *will help Ryan and the gang in this film. *will be bad guest stars in this film. *will work for Auto. Scenes *Traveling to the future *Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting WALL-E *Work day/A plant *Taking the plant back/The red dot/Meeting EVE *Bringing EVE home/Showing EVE the plant *No use/Going into Space *The Axiom/The Cleaning Bots/Security Bots and Grover *Meeting John and Mary/Auto and the Captain *Cleaning Room/The Escape/Fugitives now *The pod back to Earth/GO-4 has the plant *Showing the Captain the plant/Auto is behind it all *Rebooting/Giant WALL-Es/M-O to the rescue *Rallying the other fugitive bots/The Captain's message/Battle in the hallway *Ryan and the Captain vs Auto/Getting to the plaza *Auto deactivates the Holo detector/WALL-E's death *Back on Earth/Fixing WALL-E *Ending credits Songs *Put on Your Sunday Clothes *Everything is Awesome *Friend like Me *La vie en Rose *Friendship Burns Bright *It Only Takes a Moment *BnL jingle *Down to Earth Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Disney crossovers